Brad Hunter
Brad Hunter is a fictional character from Zoids: New Century Zero. He is one of the main characters. 'Overview' Brad Hunter was a former mercenary before he joined the Blitz Team. He made his debut fighting alongside Leon and Leena Toros against the Tigers Team. Brad began the series piloting a blue Command Wolf LC, but later upgraded to a Command Wolf AC. He initially doubted Bit Cloud's skill upon Bit's joining their team, but later came to befriend him. After the destruction of his Command Wolf in episode 20, Brad would pilot the Backdraft Group's Shadow Fox for the reminder of the series, helping to hold off the Berserk Fury while Bit rearmed his Liger during the Royal Cup. Brad's surname was never revealed in the anime, but supporting materials give it as Hunter. 'Personality' Brad has a rather laid-back attitude, often seen lying around or leaning against the wall when nothing is happening, but will show determination in battle. He had good friendships with Leon, Leena, Dr. Toros and Jamie, and he soon became friends with Bit as well. Although, in some situations, he will only do something if he's paid (and example would be in Episode 4, where he only partook in the battle against the Backdraft Group to save Leena after Steve Toros promised him Bit's next paycheck). Brad and Naomi Fluegel develop feelings for each other early in the series, and these feelings carry on throughout the entire series. 'Appearance' Brad Hunter is often seen wearing a long and sleeveless blue outfit with a turn-up collar. He wore brown gloves, black pants and long black boots. When Brad is not in a battle, his leisure outfit consists of a greyish-blue vest over a blue singlet and tan pants. He has long, brown spiky hair. Brad is about 178 cm (5' 10) tall. 'Ability as a Zoid Pilot' Brad is a short-to-mid-range combatant, performing well with shooting. His Command Wolf at the beginning mounted an LC cannon, but he later had it upgraded to use the heavy long-range cannons of the Command Wolf AC to deal more damage with shooting. After his Command Wolf was destroyed and he stole the Shadow Fox, his close combat skills began to match up with his ranged combat skills to the point that he was able to match with Bit Cloud's Liger Zero Jager in a Strike Laser Claw duel. In battle, he has a tendency to be attacked and get badly damaged and yet remain undefeated. This actually works to his favour and allows him to preform extremely effective surprise attacks. 'Relationships' Brad has the following relationships with these people: Bit: While he was initially skeptical of the idea of a junk dealer joining his team, Brad eventually became friends and comrades with Bit Cloud, although he still liked to disturb him sometimes, as seen in episode 4 when he told Dr. Toros to deposit Bit's share of prize money into his bank account. Leena: While he is teammates with Leena, he apparently does not like her attitude very much, sometimes arguing in the middle of a battle and often telling her to conserve her ammo. Leon: Before he left the team, Leon appeared to have a good friendship with Brad. Dr. Toros: Brad often reminds the Doc to remember his pay, but all in all still respects him as the team's manager. Jamie: Brad is good friends with Jamie, although he sometimes did not follow his strategies in battle and worked on his own tactics. Naomi: When they first fought, Naomi took out his Zoid easily, causing Brad to get frustrated, but they began to develop feelings after Brad saved her from the Sand Stingray gang. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters